Chapter 92
September 3rd: Part 8 (9月3日(8), Kugatsu Mikka (8)) is the 92nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis After Gon hammers Nobunaga's arm down during their match, Feitan grabs his arm and prepares to break it. Killua calls out to Gon and rushes to help him. However, before he could move, Hisoka, with immense blood-lust, holds a card against his neck and draws blood. Hisoka tells Killua that if he moves, he'll cut his neck open. Feitan asks Gon if he knows the "Chain User". Gon replies that he won't tell them anything. Nobunaga stands up and tells Feitan to stop. Feitan, defensive, says he doesn't know what he was going to do. Nobunaga says he was going to break Gon's arm. Feitan tells him he's wrong as he would've started with the fingers. After Nobunaga tells Feitan to stop once more, Feitan says he doesn't have to listen to him. Things become tense between Nobunaga and Feitan, who are ready to fight, until Franklin tells Nobunaga to stop. Machi says that the two are breaking the rules of the Phantom Troupe. Shizuku says the rule that they are breaking is that no fighting is allowed among members. Nobunaga and Feitan decide to flip a coin, calling heads and tails respectively. With Nobunaga winning, Feitan must leave Gon alone. Shizuku asks what they're going to do with the boys. Franklin thinks that since they don't know anything about the "Chain User", they should be released. Pakunoda says she examined the boys on the way and they're clean. Machi, who is surprised by this, says her intuition must've been off. Nobunaga says that is indeed rare but if they passed Pakunoda's tests, it must be true. Killua stares at Hisoka while walking over to Gon who is still mad at Feitan. Killua asks Gon if they did anything to him on the ride over here. He says no and that he was only questioned. Killua tries to figure out how they know this information. This leads Killua to remember that Pakunoda was touching him while he was being questioned and that she can read minds. Killua now understands the situation and thinks that if he's searched again, since he realizes Kurapika is the "Chain User" now, it's over for them. Franklin and Shalnark both agree that they should be freed. Phinks says they should keep them a little longer and that there's a chance they know the "Chain User" but don't realize it. Shalnark disagrees. He says the "Chain User" works alone and has all he needs working for the Nostrade Family and wouldn't need children. The "Chain User" is their objective and that is all; others can leave. Feitan tells the boys they are free to go. Killua is relieved, while Gon is still mad at Feitan. As the boys get ready to leave, Nobunaga says he won't let them go. Nobunaga asks Gon to join the Phantom Troupe but Gon says he'd rather die. Nobunaga asks Gon if he's an Enhancer and Gon replies that it's not his business. This causes Nobunaga to burst out laughing and say they'll be keeping the boys until Chrollo returns. The rest of the Phantom Troupe says it's his responsibility to watch over them then. The remaining members hold a meeting and try to figure out what to do next. They wonder why the Mafia hasn't done anything since the auction incident. Though things seem to have gotten slightly out of hand, they still need to follow the original plan. Shalnark hands out a paper containing a list of bodyguards for Neon Nostrade. These are the people who captured Uvogin but the "Chain User" isn't among them. The next step would be to find someone who at least knows him. They decide to split up into groups and look for these people. Since Nobunaga is handling the boys, Machi is stuck with Hisoka. In a room, Gon and Killua are being held, with Nobunaga keeping guard. Killua thinks about how easily Hisoka could've killed him. Killua begins to think about abandoning Gon and how he could've saved him. His mind races with how weak he is, what he could do in this situation and if he could win or not. Killua then stands up with his aura flowing. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_92 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 10 Category:Yorknew City arc